Burnt Alive
Burnt Alive is an unreleased game, by Puppet Combo. Summary The story follows a group of teenagers resting at an eerily vacant hotel. During their stay, they are attacked by a large person in a fireman's suit. As one of the surviving teenagers, you must find your friends, and escape the hotel. Gameplay You play as one of the female teenagers. Basic Controls This game uses the Puppet Combo victim standard control scheme, using Unity's default "Third Person Controller" asset (with minor alterations). The camera can also be switched to a first person view. Dialog & Decision Trees The player will sometimes be given to option to select from a list of sentences or actions. Depending on what the player chooses, NPC dialog (and possibly environments and endings) ''will vary. '''When Chased' Once The Fireman finds you, the game will enter it's chase state. Once this state is entered, a motion blur (using the color accumulation technique) effect will be activated. A slow motion effect will also be activated, causing the game to run significantly slower (while remaining the same frame rate). ''It is alike to Story A group of teenagers find themselves at a vacant hotel. While talking with the hotel's front desk, Dolores, they discover that the hotel does not accept card payments, only cash. Unfortunately, the group does not have enough cash with them to pay. Dolores trusts the group with finding an ATM tomorrow and returning to pay. The group agrees, and are settled into their rooms. However, things go downhill, as they are slowly killed off. As one of the remaining teenagers, you find yourself lost in the confusingly large layout of the hotel. Characters * Unknown Female 1 ''(Protagonist) - ''A short, average teenager. She wears a long, colorful, striped, long sleeve shirt, and high waisted shorts. Her hair is red, and wears it in a bun. She finds the hotel to be unsettling, though remains kind towards everyone. * Unknown Female 2 ''(Supporting Teenager) - ''An ''"80's popular bitch" stereotype. Looks similar to the protagonist of Night of the Nun (AKA: Nun Massacre). Not much is known about this character. * Unknown Male 1 (Supporting Teenager) - ''A short, nerdy teenager. Not much is known about this character. * Unknown Male 2 ''(Supporting Teenager) ''- A tall, athletic teenager. He wears a track shirt and shorts. He also has a blond mustache. Not much is known about this character. * Dolores ''(Front Desk Woman) - ''An obese, southern woman. She wears a t-shirt and shorts. Acts kind towards the teenagers, but most likely supports The Fireman. * The Fireman ''(Killer) - ''A large person, wearing a fireman's suit. He wields a fire axe. Music This game only has 2 music files. Also the music can make you dizzy while playing it. '''Ambience:' When exploring the hotel, this music will play. The music consists of 1 synthesizer, that has been stretched to produce an eerie sound. Chase: When in a chase, this music will play. The music consists of 1-2 synthesizers. The first synthesizer plays a single note, repeating every 0.6 seconds. The second synthesizer is a stretched, faint noise. Trivia * Burnt Alive is based on the true story of ''H. H. Holmes' "Murder Castle" * ''Burnt Alive ''may also be based on the 2001 horror game ''Illbleed, as Illbleed's first chapter "The Home Run of Death" ''has a somewhat similar theme. * 'Burnt Alive 'was the first Puppet Combo game to include hair physics. * Inverse Kinematics ''(IK) were applied to Unknown Female 1's arms so that she can push doors open. Since this was the first Puppet Combo game to use such feature it is very broken (causing the Unknown Female 1's arms to distort in an uncomfortable manner). Inverse Kinematics were later reapplied and fixed in Planet of Bloodthirsty Santa. Gallery Action Tree.jpg|"Chris and Sybil's room. Knock on the door?" The Fireman.jpg|The Fireman Protagonist.jpg|Unknown Female 1 - Shot 1 Protagonist - Shot 2.jpg|Unknown Female 1 - Shot 2 Bathroom Mirror (Instagram Post).jpg|The Restroom Mirror BurntAliveCharacters.png|The Teenagers. Category:Games Category:Canceled games